No Heartbeats
by MaplePucks
Summary: A day at the beach turns into a nightmare when little Alfred goes missing, presumably under the waves. Despite the fact that he can't swim, Arthur rushes in to save him. His heart races as he searches desperately for his little boy. Arthur begins to wonder if he'll find him, and if he does, in what state will he be. Dead or alive? *angst, family drama, light language, FACE Family*


**Based off of an unfinished comic by Iraya on Tumblr. **

**I saw the comic, I wanted to do my own take on it. This is what came of it. God I put the Hetalia characters through hell in my fics. Poor Alfie and Arthur. **

**Reviews are great! **

* * *

Nothing can make a parent's heart drop faster than the sound of one out of two of their six year olds, blood curdling, not playing around, panicked scream while at the beach.

Unfortunately, that was the exact noise Arthur heard as he lay out on a beach towel, happily crisping his pale complexion to a bright red in the hot summer sun.

Jumping up faster than he should have, head reeling, Arthur and his partner Francis raced down to the water's edge. Maybe that scream was just nothing, he thought hopefully. A prank pulled by one on the other perhaps. At least he hoped it was. As mad as he would be with them for it, he hoped it was. He picked up speed as he crossed the sand, Francis following suit.

When they reached the surf, they found on of their twin boys, Matthew, struggling to make it out of the crashing waves. As soon as he got to his feet, a wave came behind him and knocked him face first into the salty water. Francis was by his side in an instant and with on fluid motion, plucked him out of the waves into his arms. It was hard to tell, but Arthur was positive Mattie was crying. Hopefully it was just from being knocked down he thought.

He scanned the water for Alfred who might be in the same sort of harmless trouble. His heart fell further, he didn't see any sign of Alfred at all. He looked back at Francis and his eyes grew wide, panic starting to rise.

Brushing some sticky hair out of Matthew's face, Francis gave him a calm smile.

"Mon Petit Mattie, where iz Alfred?" Francis asked very gently. Mattie looked up at him, Arthur could clearly see the tears now.

"H-he dove under the w-water. I-I thought he was playing b-but he…n-never…c-came back up!" Mattie cried, burying his face into Francis's chest. Francis placed a hand on the back of his head to calm him but looked at Arthur with horror. The Brit didn't waste a moment and took charge.

"Francis! Phone emergency services! Tell them we need an ambulance immediately!" Arthur yelled splashing into the waves. Francis gripped Mattie tighter and yelled after him.

"Mon Dieu! You can't swim mon amour! Get back 'ere, I'll look for 'im!" Francis yelled. Arthur snapped his head back for a moment.

"Ruddy git! There's not time for those bloody concerns! Phone them now before it's too late bastard!" he screamed, his fear and worry getting the best of him. He saw Mattie wrap his arms around Francis's neck tighter, burying his face in more. Arthur sighed he hated fighting in front of the kids and now especially was not a good time for it. "Francis it's only waist deep, I'll manage. Get on the phone and please keep Mattie calm." He added only yelling to be heard over the waves.

Francis nodded and turned on his heel, racing back to their umbrella.

As Arthur searched the water, he felt his panic rise. He didn't see Alfred at all, no signs of him around. Arthur tried hard to think of where his boy could be. Maybe he had just been taken further down the beach by the current and had gone ashore, perhaps even now looking for them. Arthur scanned the shoreline while continuing to move through the water. If that was the case then surely the lifeguard would bring him back soon, Arthur tried to reason with himself. It was hard to ignore, however, that this particular stretch of beach was fairly secluded. Save for a few random sunbathers that seemed unaware of Arthur's complete nightmare taking place just yards away.

Once again, Arthur let his fear and worries take control again. He slapped the water roughly.

"Alfred! Where the bloody hell are you! Your little prank is not funny this time!" He called out, hoping to get obnoxious laugher in in response. Nothing. Complete silence apart from the waves crashing against the shore. Arthur felt his heart drop a little more if that was possible.

"Alfie please! Alf-" he stopped. His foot hit something that suspiciously and horribly felt like little fingers.

Must be a crab, he hopefully thought, side stepping just slightly. He took one more step forward and his foot connected with something large. Something that was relatively solid for being in the ocean. Arthur's heart plunged into a nose dive. Something that was human!

After taking a big gulp of air, Arthur dove under the water. He felt around frantically until he grabbed a hand. He followed the length of the arm and then wrapped his own arms around the torso. Moments later, he burst to the surface, a little body in tow.

It was a struggle to get back out of the waves. Arthur tried his best to run but the force of the waves pushing him forward threaten to topple him like they had Mattie. He held the body close to him and slowed just slightly. He didn't want to risk falling and losing him again. He needed help, he thought. Arthur looked up at the beach to call for some in time to see Francis hastily put Mattie down and run into the surf for him. The man seemed to have read his mind perfectly. Still even with the help, Arthur felt like it took them far too long to make it to shore.

When they did finally make it out of the surf, Arthur didn't bother running the length of the beach back to their umbrella. He stopped and laid his rescue down gently on the sand. He gulped, him and Francis exchanging shared looks of horror.

His boy Alfred lay still in the sand, pale with blue skin rimming the edge of his mouth. Arthur put his fingers under his nose and a hand on his chest. Oh God, he thought, no signs of breathing. Quickly, his fingers ran down to his neck.

"No…Alfie you…you can't be…" he whispered in disbelief as he felt the color drain from his face. Slowly he looked up at Francis and shook his head.

No heartbeat.

Arthur looked back down at Alfred's pallid face and sprang into action again, heart rising just slightly with a small bit of hope.

Quickly, he tilted Alfred's head back and leaned down to give the first too rescue breaths seeing Alfred's chest rise with them. Good, Arthur thought as he placed his hands one over the other on his little boy's sternum, nothing preventing the air from going in. He saw Francis reach out and grab Alfred's hand, giving it gentle squeezes in hopes of getting one in return.

Arthur took in quick breath himself and began the macabre rhythm of fifteen chest compressions and two breaths. It was a skill he had learned hoping he would never have to practice. He prayed Alfred wasn't too far gone and if he was that he'd kindly be sent back.

Cycle one.  
Fifteen compressions.  
Two breaths.

Nothing Arthur's hope faltered, letting his heart drop.

Cycle two.  
Fifteen compressions.  
Two breaths.

Alfred lay still as ever. Arthur fought back a tear.

Cycle three.  
Fifteen compressions.  
Two breaths.

This can't be happening! Arthur pushed harder, trying to get Alfred's heart started again while his continued to sink.

It had almost been two minutes since Arthur started CPR. Not stopping he cut his eye's up at Francis who gave him a compassionate but heartbroken look.

"Mon amour, stop. I zhink zhat Alfie is-" He started but Arthur cut him off.

"Don't you…dare utter…that word…" He panted between compressions. He leaned down for the two breaths and then heard sirens in the distance. "There see now! Help…is here. He'll be …fine." Arthur wheezed. The hot sun was getting to him, making it difficult to carry on.

"Arthur…" Francis said quietly. He let go of Alfred's hand, leaving it limp and empty in the sand.

"Don't let go…of…his hand Francis!" Arthur spat. The sirens drew closer. "Come on…Alfie…now isn't the time…for…stubbornness!" Arthur yelled pushing down hard on the last word.

A great amount of water erupted from Alfred's mouth, running up and over his face. Arthur and Francis jumped back in shock as he gasped, starting to cough and wheeze. Alfred wrapped his arms around his stomach and rolled over to his side, giving a loud retch as he did. Bits of the large breakfast he had at home came spilling out along with more water. He started shaking as he rolled back onto his back. Arthur rubbed his chest and stroked his hair gently. Francis ran to meet the paramedics, pointing them to the scene.

"Deep breaths Alfred, I'm here." Arthur said tenderly, smiling down at him.

Before Arthur knew what was going on, the paramedics came and got Alfred loaded onto a gurney. As Arthur watched them take his son to the back of the ambulance, all of it began to click for him. He began to realize how close it had come. Arthur glance back down to the outline left of Alfred in the sand, deep because of the compressions. He felt himself go numb as he touched it gently, Alfred had almost died. Nearly drowned at the beach. Arthur sucked in a breath of air through gritted teeth, hot tears stinging his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a towel be draped over his shoulders and looked up to see Francis standing there. Arthur jumped up and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, Francis doing the same. Arthur stood there, his ear pressed against Francis's chest listening to his heartbeat. If he wasn't mistaken, he could swear that it was just a low in the man's chest as his was. Neither of them said a word, they both knew this wasn't over yet. Alfred could be severely injured from being underwater so long. What's more that didn't know what had caused him to go under in the first place. Arthur gripped Francis tighter. Was his little hero going to be ok he thought.

A small whimper from behind them caught their attention and the both whipped around quickly.

"Al…fie?" Mattie whispered looking from the ambulance back to them. Oh no, Arthur thought. In the panic of bringing Alfred back to shore he had forgotten all about Mattie. Francis scooped him up again and Mattie clutched at his chest. Arthur wrapped his arms around both of them. Fresh tears sprung to Mattie's eyes as he looked up at Francis.

"We are 'ere mon petit, do not worry." Francis said gently. Mattie glanced back at the ambulance over Francis shoulder. They were hooking Alfred up to various machines, IV's, oxygen and other things trying to get him stable. Mattie looked up at Francis again and sniffed back some tears.

"Is…is Alfie ok? He can still be a hero when he grows up like he wants…right?" Mattie cried. Poor Mattie, Arthur could tell he was beyond the range of worried any normal six year old should be. All three of them walked over to the back of the ambulance. Arthur exchanged another weary glance at Francis and cleared his throat. It was time to explain the inevitable outcome, to voice what hadn't been said.

"Mattie, we…we don't think-" he began but was cut off by a paramedic.

"Pardon, he's ready to go. We need just one of you to come with him to the hospital please." He said. Arthur gulped again and looked up at Francis. The man nodded at him.

"Mattie and I will meet you at zhe 'ospital mon amour." Francis said softly. Arthur's heart picked up a bit with love for the man. He gave both him and Mattie a quick kiss and then clambered hurriedly into the ambulance.

Once in, the paramedic went to shut the doors.

"Wait! Alfie! Alfie please be ok! You gotta be a hero! Don't leave your sidekick all alone! Alfie please!" Mattie cried out. Arthur felt his heart break at the sound of pain in Mattie's voice.

Then to everyone's astonishment and relief, Alfred's little hand moved. He shakily and weakly held a thumbs up sign at Mattie while giving Arthur a weak but rather large smile. Arthur heard Mattie gasp and giggle with relief and Francis let out a huge sigh of the same emotion as the doors shut.

Alfred's hand fell to his side but he continued to smile as they made their way down the road, sirens blaring. Arthur wrapped his hand around it giving it a squeeze, getting one back. Finally, Arthur felt his tired heart begin to rise back into its proper place in his chest.


End file.
